Nurg
Nurg is a pirate who has merchants in most towns that are close to the Crimson Ocean, one of which is Timateo in Oar's Rest. He is introduced if the party forms any sort of drug cartel or black market on his turf. He is a 3'11 Goblin pirate with a movement speed of 30+DEX MOD. Stats If the PCs are levels 1-3: Hit Die: 2d12+CON MOD STR: 14 (+2) DEX: 10 (+0) INT: 12 (+1) WIS: 11 (+0) CON: 16 (+3) CHA: 17 (+3) If the PCs are levels 4-7: Hit Die: 1d12+1d20+CON MOD STR: 16 (+3) DEX: 13 (+1) INT: 14 (+1) WIS: 13 (+1) CON: 18 (+4) CHA: 19 (+4) If the PCs are levels 8-11 Hit Die: 1d20+1d6+CON MOD STR: 18 (+4) DEX: 15 (+2) INT: 16 (+3) WIS: 15 (+2) CON: 19 (+4) CHA: 20 (+5) If the PCs are levels 12-15 Hit Die: 2d20+2d12+CON MOD STR: 20 (+5) DEX: 16 (+3) INT: 17 (+3) WIS: 17 (+3) CON: 21 (+5) CHA: 22 (+6) If the PCs are levels 16-19 Hit Die: 1d100+3d20+CON MOD STR: 23 (+6) DEX: 20 (+5) INT: 20 (+5) WIS: 18 (+4) CON: 23 (+6) CHA: 25 (+7) If the PCs are levels 20+ Each stat is 1.5x those of the strongest PC. Hit Die is double that of the strongest PC. Background Formally the slave of a Bugbear, Nurg escaped during an attack on the camp and joined up with a Goblin pirate crew known as The Silver Hand Of Gambit's Wrath. This ship in particular, The Silver Thumb Of Gambit's Wrath, was in charge of patrolling the Crimson Ocean. However, he quickly learned that it wasn't much better than being a slave, as he was given the worst possible jobs on and off deck, and only had maggot-filled lumps of what could hardly be called bread for every meal (as everyone else did). Then one day, while he was cleaning up the brig, he began to converse with one of the prisoners named Timateo. After several more days of talking, they hatched a plot to start a mutiny against the captain. Then, in a few day's time, it began. The two of them along with a few crewman ran through the ship killing all who refused to join them. Soon the captain charged out of his quarters and cut across Nurg's face with his cutlass, leaving a nasty mark. However, he was killed right after by Timateo, who strangled him to death with his chains. There were quite a few casualties, however, and they quickly realized that they didn't have enough people to properly run the ship. They eventually decided to just let the ship drift and hope it brought them to land. It didn't. It did, however, bring them to the home of a Marid who just so happened to be in a generous mood. He aided them, and offered to continue doing so if they could supply him with rubies. They quickly accepted and gave the Marid what they had as thanks and began their drug cartel/black market. Category:Characters: NPC Category:Characters: Goblin